As recording capacity of disk-type recording media increases, video cameras of a type storing a moving image on a disk instead of a known recording tape become available (see Patent Document 2). Since the disk-type recording media permit random accessing, a desired scene may be quickly found. Since data accessing is performed on the disk-type media in a contactless fashion, the media is free from wear. For example, more and more users accept DVD video cameras because of ease of use thereof such as high image quality and easy-to-edit feature.
In a reading process or a playing process of a content stored on an information recording medium such as a disk,
a data reading process from the information recording medium,
an storage process of the read data onto a buffer in a codec,
an acquisition and decoding process of acquiring accumulated data from the buffer in the codec and
decoding the acquired data
are performed. The codec includes an encoder encoding data and a decoder decoding the encoded data. The codec thus performs an encoding process and a decoding process.
When the data read from the information recording medium is accumulated on the buffer in the codec, an overflow can occur on the internal buffer of the codec in the above series of process steps. For this reason, a control process is performed so that a preceding stream is reproduced first, followed by the reproduction of a subsequent stream. Under this process, play contents may be interrupted, in other words, freeze occurs.
If certain conditions are satisfied, continuous playing becomes possible without freezing across a plurality of streams. A play process for continuously playing a plurality of streams is referred to as seamless playing. One technique to perform seamless playing is a data recording process. In the data recording process, an encode operation for the seamless playing is performed when a video camera is used to take pictures.
More specifically, when contents are recorded at discontinued recording timings, seamless information applicable to data recording is stored to perform the seamless playing. The seamless information contain buffer status information and time stamp at a record end point of a preceding record stream. When a subsequent stream is recorded, the seamless information is acquired. A codec performing an encode process at the start of recording the subsequent stream thus acquires the seamless information containing the buffer status information at the end of the recording of the preceding stream. The encode process is thus performed so that a predetermined buffer model may not be destroyed. The streams thus seamless playable can be recorded.
Information permitting seamless playing and applicable during data recording is referred to as seamless information. The seamless information may be stored on a memory such as a RAM of an information processing apparatus such as a video camera. At the next data recording, the seamless information may be read so that seamless playable streams are recorded. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which data is recorded in a manner such that the data may be seamless played with the buffer status information used.
For example, by referencing an identifier of a subsequent stream, identification information of the subsequent stream is written in a preceding clip information file.
When content recording is performed at discontinued recording timings, a write process of identification information of a subsequent content needs to be performed to management information of a preceding content before a recording operation of a subsequent content is completed. When the recording operation of the subsequent content starts, the write process is performed as a process prior to the start of the recording operation of the subsequent content. The recording operation of the subsequent content can be started only after the end of an identifier recording operation. As a result, time is needed before the start of the recording operation of the content. For example, if such a process is performed on a video camera, photo opportunity may be lost.
[Patent Document 1]    Japanese Patent 3675464